oppo-sides (a thomas sanders inspired fanfic)
by puppup09
Summary: what if the beloved characters of sanders sides (by Thomas sanders on youtube) where the complete opposite of there normal selves, what happens? who is behind it all?
1. an embarrassing surprise!

_it's just a normal day._ the young man, around his mid-20's, stared into his mirror. _no video's today, i don't think._ just then, there was a knock at his door.

"COMING!" he shouted, his voice echoing through his room. he opened the door to find a man, completely identical on a physical sense, but otherwise very much different to him.

"hey, Virgil" the man said. "Patton and logan went out for the night and, well... i... P-Patton-"

"i'll stop you right there, Princey. you want me to do something Patton normally helps you with?" his voice still echoed, but less than it did when he was looking into his mirror.

"precisely" "Princey", as Virgil called him, started to blush a little. he didn't know if it was embarrassment or anything else. "Patton usually tells me a bed-time story!" he said quickly, his head lowering

Virgil let out a long, loud moan, but said "fine".


	2. the four princes, and the snake-face!

"Once there was 4 young kings." Virgil started telling Roman a story, as he tucked himself into bed. "There names where..." Virgil thought for a moment and said; "Logos, Pathos, Romeo and...hmm...Julian!"

"Wait...Julian? Is that the best you could come up with? The others name's are so _**cool!**_ " Roman stated

"Well, i'm not the creative side" Virgil muttered. "Why don't you come up with something better?"

Roman thought for a moment and said; "Virgo?"

"Alright...Anyway, they ruled over there own kingdoms. Logos ruled the kingdom of knowledge. All who didn't past a few test at school, where slaughtered like pigs. Only the most intelligent survived" Virgil noticed Roman's face, twisted in horror. "Don't worry. It gets better. Pathos ruled the kingdom of kindness. Anyone who was rude to others was arrested, but in a petting zoo, instead of a jail cell." He noticed Roman relax a bit. "Romeo ruled the kingdom of theatre. Plays where preformed often, and mostly the plays where of Disney movies. Now, the last king, Virgo ruled the kingdom of h-"

"Let me guess. Fear? Anxiety? Nerves?" Roman cut in.

"No, actually. he ruled the kingdom of high spirits. happiness... positivity" Roman notice Virgil's head drop, as if he where remembering something long ago. "they where always smiling. they would always be positive...no matter the cost, or how bad a situation was... the kingdoms ruled in silence, but once, god Thomas-io, called them to him. he explained, when the time was right, there kingdoms would fall...every last person, gone, except for them. the 4 kings would be parts of one person, named Thomas, and they would also adopt knew names. they represented what there kingdoms did." he watched roman, awe spread across his face. "they, in time, all became close friends. one day, while Logos, Pathos and Romeo where talking, a man with one yellow eye, and green scales on half his face approached Virgo. he lured him away, where he abused him. hurt him in many ways. made him the embodiment of fear itself. The others began to notice King Virgo's sudden change. he was known by anxiety, and not as positivity or resilience, or any other thing. he was destined to rot away. the others started to avoid him, not realising he was actually Virgo. no one has seen his real side since."

"Do-don't the kings in the story represent us? i mean, Pathos? Logos? Romeo? There all only a few letters away form Patton, Logan and Roman. thats why i suggested the last king to be named Virgo...wait...you don't mean- **Virgil! wait!** " Virgil slipped out of Romans bedroom door, not wanting to explain his words.

 _why did i have to tell him that story? He might bring it up. Oh, Patton...I'm sorry Patton._

Just then, a sark figure rose behind Virgil.

"Howdy-dowdy, Anxiety. Or should i say Confidence?"

tears rolled down Virgil's face. He ran strait to his room, and slammed the door.

"Oh poor. little. Virgil. Boo Hoo" Deceit said sarcastically as he appeared in front of Virgil's nose, just inches away. "Do yourself a favour. Let me handle everything for you, and you won't be questioned by our fellow sides. what do you say?" he extended his hands, to shake on the deal, and Virgil swore he saw golden-yellow flames come off his hand, similar to that of Bill Cypher from Gravity Falls. He started scratching at his arm.

"No" he said in a confident, but quiet voice. "I-I won't except your deal. I've been tricked by you before! I'm not about to let my FRIENDS pay for MY mistakes!" he said, standing on his toes, to look taller, and more threatening to Deceit.


	3. Confessions and nightmares

"Once there was 4 young kings." Virgil started telling Roman a story, as he tucked himself into bed. "There names where..." Virgil thought for a moment and said; "Logos, Pathos, Romeo and...hmm...Julian!"

"Wait...Julian? Is that the best you could come up with? The others name's are so _**cool!**_ " Roman stated

"Well, i'm not the creative side" Virgil muttered. "Why don't you come up with something better?"

Roman thought for a moment and said; "Virgo?"

"Alright...Anyway, they ruled over there own kingdoms. Logos ruled the kingdom of knowledge. All who didn't past a few test at school, where slaughtered like pigs. Only the most intelligent survived" Virgil noticed Roman's face, twisted in horror. "Don't worry. It gets better. Pathos ruled the kingdom of kindness. Anyone who was rude to others was arrested, but in a petting zoo, instead of a jail cell." He noticed Roman relax a bit. "Romeo ruled the kingdom of theatre. Plays where preformed often, and mostly the plays where of Disney movies. Now, the last king, Virgo ruled the kingdom of h-"

"Let me guess. Fear? Anxiety? Nerves?" Roman cut in.

"No, actually. he ruled the kingdom of high spirits. happiness... positivity" Roman notice Virgil's head drop, as if he where remembering something long ago. "they where always smiling. they would always be positive...no matter the cost, or how bad a situation was... the kingdoms ruled in silence, but once, god Thomas-io, called them to him. he explained, when the time was right, there kingdoms would fall...every last person, gone, except for them. the 4 kings would be parts of one person, named Thomas, and they would also adopt knew names. they represented what there kingdoms did." he watched roman, awe spread across his face. "they, in time, all became close friends. one day, while Logos, Pathos and Romeo where talking, a man with one yellow eye, and green scales on half his face approached Virgo. he lured him away, where he abused him. hurt him in many ways. made him the embodiment of fear itself. The others began to notice King Virgo's sudden change. he was known by anxiety, and not as positivity or resilience, or any other thing. he was destined to rot away. the others started to avoid him, not realising he was actually Virgo. no one has seen his real side since."

"Do-don't the kings in the story represent us? i mean, Pathos? Logos? Romeo? There all only a few letters away form Patton, Logan and Roman. thats why i suggested the last king to be named Virgo...wait...you don't mean- **Virgil! wait!** " Virgil slipped out of Romans bedroom door, not wanting to explain his words.

 _why did i have to tell him that story? He might bring it up. Oh, Patton...I'm sorry Patton._

Just then, a sark figure rose behind Virgil.

"Howdy-dowdy, Anxiety. Or should i say Confidence?"

tears rolled down Virgil's face. He ran strait to his room, and slammed the door.

"Oh poor. little. Virgil. Boo Hoo" Deceit said sarcastically as he appeared in front of Virgil's nose, just inches away. "Do yourself a favour. Let me handle everything for you, and you won't be questioned by our fellow sides. what do you say?" he extended his hands, to shake on the deal, and Virgil swore he saw golden-yellow flames come off his hand, similar to that of Bill Cypher from Gravity Falls. He started scratching at his arm.

"No" he said in a confident, but quiet voice. "I-I won't except your deal. I've been tricked by you before! I'm not about to let my FRIENDS pay for MY mistakes!" he said, standing on his toes, to look taller, and more threatening to Deceit.


	4. The cruelest pat-cake

"Hey, Roman!"

"oh, patton, Logan. your back." roman greeted them the next morning.

"yep, got back last night, after you and virgil fell asleep." logan explained

"speeking of, where is my dark strange son?"

"uh...he...he's still asleep. best to leave him alone." roman lied

 _good. hopefully he dosn't sa-_

 _"_ Well, i'm going to go wake him up! i want to make you all animal shaped pancakes! i have llamas and puppys and kittens! i even have bats for virgil!" he held up a template he had bought the night before.

virgil, who was peaking from behind the corner' ran to his room, and pretended to be asleep. a few minutes later, patton burst through the door, holding a plate of bat-shaped pancakes, and a small tray containing suger, lemon juice, butter and maple syrup.

"uhhh, what?" virgil acted like he had only just been woken up.

"i made you pancakes" patton said enfusiastilly. "they're shaped like bats!"

"alright. put them beside my bed, and leave them there. i just want to sleep for five more minutes" virgil muttered back. patton looked upset, but did so. suddenly, he stopped.

"Patton?" virgil asked. patton only shuddered in responce.

"you ok?" still no answer. virgil was about to get up when patton said;

"this is the last time i am coking for you. ever." his normally cheerful voice was replaced with tha full of anger' and posibly greif. virgil was tooken back, and ran to logan and roman.

"something is wrong with patton." he explained.


	5. The oddest video

"Patton?" roman asked as patton rumaged through vergils draws

"GO AWAY!" he shouted back

"b-but...whats going on? this isn't like you!"

"oh no..." virgil said quietly

"what is it, virgil?" logan asked calmly. virgil jumped in surprise

"well... i...deceit...he-"

"oh, this is about deceit? i see. he's not around here at the moment, is he?"

"I...he might...i guess...but...he..." he muttered something under his breath that logan didn't hear

"may you please speak up? i can't hear you when you mutter like that."

"he threatened me...I didn't think he'd do something to patton...i thought he would do something to me..."

"hmm. well, i suggest we keep a close eye on each other" not patton of corse, but just incase its not just patton that he may effect. it could very well be me and roman."

"i guess your right. don't you think it could be me aswell?"

"well, i must admit, it wouldn't be to bad if he made you the exact opposite of yourself. i mean, it would just make you calm, wouldn't it."

"or...positive...possibly?"

"more likely tranquillity, as thats the opposite of anxiousness." logan explained.

"i'm going to go tell thomas. can you guys try and deal with him?" roman asked, coming over to the door way where logan and virgil were standing.

"i'll go with you." virgil offered, glancing at logan. he didn't talk to logan, but his face said it all. "will you be ok. hear, by yourself. can i go with him"

logan nodded.

"ok, lets go tell thomas, Roman."

they rose into their usual spots in thomas' lounge room.

"oh, virgil, Roman. i was just about to start a vlog! this is where i usually say something before the intro. so, uh, i guess everyone wants sander sides to be here earlier than it usually is"

the intro started up, so virgil and roman couldn't speak

"Thomas!" virgil said when it was over

"yeh, virgil? everything ok?"

"no!"

"ok, geeze, didn't expect that" Thomas muttered to himself "whats wrong?"

"something is...very off about patton." roman explained.

"what do you mean?" thomas asked, looking sceptical

patton then rose up. "hello thomas" he said in a very menacing voice. (Author note: i origanly spelt menacing wrong, it in my suggestions bar on my ipad' it said meme sing, lol)

"...ok...i see what you mean"


	6. Goodbye, sweet motivation

"See, patton went to give virgil some pancakes this morning, and, well, virgil came to us stating that patton was acting a little strange." roman explained

"can it, prince gen-Eric!" patton shouted at roman.

"oh, from the little mermaid" virgil muttered to himself quietly.

"yeh, ok. he still has his terrible dad jokes, though. patton, buddy, everything cool? nothing bothering you?"

"If there was, i'd think you'd know what it is, seeing as i am a part of you, sanders"

"ok. ummm..." thomas started, not knowing how to reply.

"my fault. its my fault. you fu-messed it up, sanders. you almost messed another thing up telling yourself you messed it up. gee, i'm such a good person" virgil muttered to himself, the end being more sarcasstic than the rest

"i think all of us exept patton has sworn before. i wouldn't care if i where you." roman told him

"eh, i'm not complaining. less work for me." thomas said, thinking of the editing he was going to have to do later.

"come on, it's not your fault." roman started. "how would you have know that this was going to hap-" roman stopped midway through his sentence, and shuddered.

"oh no"

"what?" logan appeared

"it's happening."

"oh. you did mention patton shudder like this."

"whats happening?" thomas asked, keeping an eye on roman

"get ready to loose your creativity, Thomas."


	7. Logic out the window

"Virgil?" logan asked watching his anxiouse conterpart

"WHAT!" anger and hostility from speaking with deciet laced his voice as he turned and looked back at logan.

"did roman and patton show any side effecs beside shuddering before they where converted?"

"not that i know of" virgil sighed and calmed down. "they did pause before they shuttered though"

logan didn't respond. after a moment he shuddered

"no, not you too!"

 **A/N: sorry for it being a short chapter. i don't actually know where to take this piece. im am putting more focus into a story i'm writing on wattpad called hijynx and reffuge. (link below). it has a more thought out story line. i may also start wrighting a steven universe au on wattpad.**


	8. Update

So, hi everyone.

i am moving this to wattpad now. yay.

chapters 1-7 are already there.

also, i have other storys on wattpad, called "Yes, my diamond" and "hijynxs and refuge".

both are sanders sides story, althogh "yes my diamond" is also a steven universe story.


End file.
